


The First Taste.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Crazy Rick, Crossover, Daddy Kink, Dark erotica, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, FTWD, Jealous Rick, Oh there will be More tags added, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Rick, Pure Smut, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Violent Sex, Voice Kink, no zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her Divorce Liza is seeking a new start for her and Chris. Somewhere where they can forget the past. They head for Atlanta, where Liza takes a Job as a Nurse at the Local Hospital. While there, she meet's Rick Grimes a man that makes her feel everything she thought she'd never feel again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Smile.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> This is an AU Where Liza will not be in the FTWD Universe.
> 
> There are no Zombies.
> 
> This fic will be going alongside my others. The next chapters for A Storm in Her Heart, Blood on Our Hands, Can you Hear Me? And Just a Taste will be added soonish!
> 
> Rick will be very season 5 based in this fic lots of possessiveness etc.
> 
>  
> 
> If you guy's want more comment!
> 
> And when I say Dirty talk, oh yeah, it's going to be dirty!
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

A part of her still didn't know how to feel after everything. She knew she should have been upset, cried her eyes out, been angry and screaming but, she wasn't. Liza slowly sank down in the chair behind the nurses station. She sighed softly running her fingers through her ponytail. Los Angeles seemed like a distant dream these days, some memory of what her life _Used_ to be before. Travis had moved on, had even gone as far as to move in with Madison and her Son and Daughter. So why shouldn't she? 

Atlanta was a new start. Somewhere Liza and Chris could forget the past, and start new. Both of them had found their own new starts here, Chris found his in school, his camera, and his new girlfriend. Liza had found hers in her new Job at the Hospital. They were making it, making their new start. But the stress was still there, bills, schedules, life. Liza pushed up from her chair, the soft sound of her footsteps breaking the silence of the hallway as Liza made her way into the employee lounge.

There was no one there except for one nurse, Maggie. She hadn't noticed her yet, just sat there texting away on her iPhone. Liza walked over to the coffee maker pouring herself a cup before she sat down across from her. Hazel eyes and a bright smile greeted her as Maggie looked up from her phone.

"Hey,"

Liza smiled softly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hey Maggie,"

Maggie set her phone aside.

"Long night?"

Liza shrugged softly with a slight nod. 

"Yes and no, figured I'd grab a cup of coffee and head back, How's your night been?"

Liza was silent for a moment as she took a sip of her coffee. A Small gap of silence settling between the two of them. Maggie brushed some of her hair behind her ear, leaning back in the chair, as one leg crossed over top of the other. A bright and somewhat suggestive smile resting on her lips.

"Just been texting with this guy,"

Liza could see the happiness in her smile, the look behind her eyes, as she spoke. She remembered when she looked like that talking about Travis. Happy, filled with joy. She missed him, seeing his smile in the morning, sharing a cup of coffee together before they headed off to work. The moment's she felt a sting in her heart thinking about now. 

"Liza?"

Liza snapped out of her thoughts hearing her name.

"Hmm?"

"Just seeing if you're listening,"

Maggie told her all about the guy she'd been texting for the past hour and a half. How good looking he was, how their last date had gone and how excited she was to see him again. Liza shook her head softly laughing.

"Sound's like you got it bad Maggie,"

Maggie blushed softly, brushing her hair back once more.

"I do, I've never met a guy like him before. I know we just started dating but, I think Glenn's the one,"

There was a moment Liza felt envious, not of Maggie and what she had with Glenn. But what she'd lost. Of losing Travis, the man she'd loved for years, raised a son with, married. She thought they'd last forever. But she'd been wrong, it hurt seeing him moving on, leaving her behind for the second time. The first the day their divorce had been made final, and the second, the day he told her he was marrying another woman. Didn't he still love her? Or even care about how she felt? She hadn't moved on yet, still hanging onto some hope he'd come Home and change his mind. Give them another try , but he hadn't. Somewhere inside, she knew he wouldn't.

She still saw a glimmer here and there behind his eyes. Stares that lingered longer than normal, a touch on the arm that felt like before. Yet even through it all, he never even told her he still loved her. Liza knew Madison needed him, he was her rock, someone to tide the storms of life with. Because he'd been her's. 

"Liza?"

Her eyes drifted up slowly meeting Maggies gaze as she did. 

"Are you Okay? You ain't said a word the entire time I've been talking,"

"I'm fine, I just was thinking about my Ex,"

Maggie bit her lip softly, seeming unsure of what to say for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't,"

Liza shook her head.

"Don't be Maggie. I still care about him, but, he's in Los Angeles and I'm here,"

She took another sip of her coffee. 

"Sorry to hear that,"

"It's okay, I'll admit I've been jealous a time or two about him moving on so quickly but, we all do eventually. We were in love, but, nothing lasts forever,"

Liza broke her gaze with Maggie as silence settled over the two women once more. Neither of them speaking, the subject wasn't something that was like talking about the weather or asking how someones day had been. It was a divorce. Heartbreak, and remembering all those memories that in the beginning had made Liza spend countless nights sobbing into her pillow. She'd made it through. She knew Travis would always have a place in her heart, a mark no one could ever leave the way he did. However, she knew like the way he'd moved on, she had to do the same thing.

"So, Uh-How do you like Atlanta?"

Maggie's tone sounded softer as she spoke, trying to swing the subject to something happier than the previous one they'd been discussing moment's ago. Liza nodded softly, her hands clasping the coffee mug between her hands.

"I love it, my son loves it, it's almost a dream come true,"

Maggie smiled softly as she spoke.

"My Daddy has a farm outside the city. I grew up there with my baby sister Beth,"

Liza saw the way her eyes seemed to brighten as she talked about her father, and the Farm. How beautiful it was in such detail, Liza could almost see it herself. Feel the warm breeze against her face.

"Sounds nicer than the apartment my son and I have been sharing,"

Maggies brows furrowed for a moment.

"You didn't go for a House?"

Liza shook her head softly. 

"Divorces cost a lot Maggie. So does moving this far away and starting over. Figured I'd take a few extra shifts around here and save up for a House,"

Maggie stood up suddenly from the small table they'd been sitting at together.

"Hang on, I'll be right back,"

Maggie turned and headed out of the lounge Liza sat there in silence slowly sipping her coffee for a few moments before she returned. Holding a tanned leather purse in her hands. She sighed softly, sitting down, as she unzipped it. 

"Can never find anything in this thing,"

Her words were muttered as she dug through her purse stopping when she'd finally found the small clutch wallet. 

"Ah! Here we go,"

"Maggie what are you-"

Maggie waved her hand for a moment as she unsnapped it and dug through. Her fingers grasping a small black card as she handed it to Liza. Liza turned the card over seeing the small red lipstick design as if a kiss had been placed on the card. The soft letters wrote in a design. "Sensuous Kiss," was written in soft cursive across the front. There was a phone number, and an address in downtown at the bottom. Liza's brow arched for a moment, as she looked across the table at Maggie putting her things back inside her purse.

"Maggie, I don't understand?"

The Question was clear in her voice as she spoke. Maggie gently set her purse down next to her phone, her teeth biting her bottom lip for a moment before she finally spoke.

"My Daddy raised me and my sister to be good people. To help other's, and do the right thing. I want to help Liza,"

Liza's eyes dropped down to the car between her fingers for a moment before they looked back up at Maggie.

"I still don't understand,"

"That cards to a uh-Phone sex Place,"

Liza's eyes widened suddenly. Maggie rose her hands up in front of her.

"Now before you say anything hear me out, okay?"

She nodded softly.

"I did some work there back in college when I was rebelling against my Daddy's strict ways. The hours are flexible and the pays good. Figured it'd help you the way it did me, I was able to get my own place fairly quickly saving a few weeks pay there,"

Liza looked down at the card biting her lip softly, unsure of what to say. She knew she was trying to help.

"You have a day or two off from working here right Liza?"

She nodded softly setting the coffee mug on the table.

"So, Maybe,"

Maggie's words fell away from her, her hand running through her soft brown hair as she bit her bottom lip. Liza's fingers toyed with the card in silence before she looked up at Maggie.

"I'll give it a try. Thank's Maggie,"

Maggie smiled brightly, before she stood up and made her way around the table hugging Liza tightly. Liza touched her arm gently before she pulled away. Before she stood up herself and grabbed the coffee mug while Maggie grabbed her things as they two of them headed back to work. The rest of the night, Liza sat behind the nurses station looking at the card. Slowly flipping it between her finger's and looking at the red lipstick designed on the front. She'd give it a try.

 

_Two Weeks Later:_

After three days, Liza had finally called the number on the card and set up an appointment to be interviewed. The place wasn't anything like she'd expected. It was cubicles, and phones, headsets. It was nice. Her interview was like any typical one for any job. After it was done, Liza went home and found the message she'd been hired that she'd be starting tomorrow. She'd chosen the days off, she had as the days she worked at Sensuous kiss. The first few time's she'd been nervous, nearly falling over her words. She'd never heard half the thing's she was hearing. Never even said half the thing's she was saying now to strangers to her ex Husband.

After her first week, Liza had settled in. Gotten into the rhythm of things, the calls. There was Abraham the overworked fireman with the voyeurism fantasies. Hearing how some unseen stranger would be watching the two of them, as he fucked her. Cumming to the sight of their bodies working together. Tobin that enjoyed deep Throating fantasies. Picturing his cock shoved down her throat, the tears streaming down her reddened face, mascara stinging her eyes, as his cum poured down her throat. It wasn't until her second week there. Liza had just ended her call with Spencer, a young man visiting Atlanta for the first as she leaned back in the office chair.

Her hands gently running through her glossy dark locks, gathering it and twisting until she had pinned it into a messy bun. When she saw the light suddenly flickering, Liza sucked in a breath of air before she pushed the button.

_Here we go._

" _I've been waiting for you,_ "

Her words were purred into the headset. Soft, and sultry. A tone she'd only used with Travis until now. There was silence on the other end for a moment, before she heard the deep, low, chuckle on the other end. Her brows furrowed together for a moment, before she shrugged it off. It wasn't unusual every man was different. 

"Bet you have baby,"

She froze, hearing the sound of that voice on the other end. Deep, and laced with a southern drawl that made his every word sound like honey. Sweet, and thick. A Voice that sent a shiver down her spine, and made her pussy twitch in her jeans. Liza took in a shaky breath for a moment. He was just another guy. She smiled softly before she spoke again. 

"Mmm, I have. Been waiting all night for _you,_ "

She just had to keep it together. Get through the call, finish the night, and go Home and try and forget about that voice. She heard a low hum on the other end of the line, Followed by a deep sigh.

_What is he doing?_

She had a pretty good idea as to what was happening, but, she wished for the first time, she could _See_ what was happening. See how hard he was, his hand working along his throbbing cock. She felt the throb between her leg's suddenly. The silence between them felt strange. It was unlike anything she'd experienced since she'd been here. Most men were either getting off by now, or at least talking to her. But not him. He seemed different, distant, cold.

"I want to hear you,"

His voice was low, barely more than a deep whisper escaping his mouth. Liza moved to the edge of her seat, sitting on the edge. 

"Tell me what you want,"

Her words were purred once more, soft and silky in his ear. He said nothing for a moment. Before she heard that chuckle once more, that low rumble lost within his throat.

"No baby, you tell me what _You_ want,"

Liza flushed softly, hearing that voice in her ear. She was panting softly, feeling hot from head to toe.

"What I want?"

Her words were more a thought, spoken aloud. Soft, and barely above a gentle whisper on her soft lips. 

"Aw, come on baby, don't you want to tell me?"

She could _hear_ the smile in that teasing tone. Those words that just poured like silk slowly tumbling down. Her tongue ran over her lips, leaning back in her chair before she finally spoke.

"Yes, I want to tell you. I want to feel you, feel your hands on me,"

She could hear his breath deepening.

"I know you want more than that Honey, I don't think hands are what you need,"

Liza looked around, leaning back enough she could see past the cubicle walls. Clear.

"I want to feel everything, I want your fingers, your hands,"

His sounds became softer, as she heard a belt being undone, and his zipper. The unmistakable hitch in his breathing as he took hold of his cock.

"Is that all you want to feel Baby? I don't think you're being honest with me,"

She giggled softly, a soft flirty giggle, that teased him. She'd never felt so wet before from just a voice. Liza ran her fingers up her inner thigh, slowly inching higher, and higher up her leg and toward the soaked crotch of her jeans.

"If I'm not?"

Her tone was teasing, playful, and light yet still holding that sultry sound to it as well. He was silent for a moment.

"Then you'll need to be punished for lying to me,"

Liza felt something stir inside her, she'd _never_ felt before hearing those words. Her imagination was working overtime trying to picture everything she could, but knew somehow, It wouldn't be the same as what his mind would put together. Her hand worked over the front of her jeans, touching herself through the denim. Feeling the warmth, the heat, pressed tightly against her hand. Her breath hitched, loud enough she knew he could hear her.

"Tell me baby,"

Those words were cooed into her ear. She panted softly, her touches becoming firmer, faster, teasing herself. She was so turned, turned on knowing such an alluring man was listening to her, touching her pussy on the other end of the phone. 

"Come on baby tell me,"

"I'm touching myself,"

His breath deepened becoming rougher, she heard the deep, low, groans as he touched himself.

"Tell me,"

His words were deeper than before, lower, huskier, laced with a need burning behind them. 

"I'm touching my pussy, I'm so wet, I'm so fucking ready for that big dick of yours,"

She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth with him. A low growl of pleasure filled his mouth.

"What are you wearing?"

His words were panted into the phone, growled out in between groans of pleasure. Even his groans turned her on.

"A B-Black tank top, Jeans,"

She heard the way his breathing hitched suddenly, his groans becoming lower.

"Open your jeans baby, show me how wet that pussy is, how ready you are for me to fuck you,"

His words were growled out, demanding, and causing her to moan out. Liza didn't think twice, her hands undid her jeans taking down her zipper, her legs spreading, as if he was standing right there in front of her. Her hand shoved down inside her jeans, beneath her soft, black panties, and against her bare, wet, flesh. The sound of her fingers pushing inside her, causing her to moan louder than she'd wanted. 

"See how wet I am? Oh god I'm so fucking wet, I need you, Please,"

Her pleading was real. She'd never been this turned on before, with anyone. Not even Travis. His groans were getting louder. Faster.

"Oh fuck look at you baby, bet you're just aching to feel my cock inside you aren't you?"

Liza rocked hard against her fingers, moaning out, her body was alive, set aflame by this man, she didn't know his name and he was making her feel so much. Her hips jutted forward rocking onto her fingers.

"I need you, Please! Just fucking fuck me!"

Her words were loud, escaping between gritted teeth.

"Shh, you'll get what you need baby, spread your pussy open for me, show me what you need,"

Her fingers pulled out, spreading herself as if he could see what she was doing. Her fingers slowly running down and teasing her hole, her wet, soaking, needing, entrance. She gasped loudly suddenly.

"Here, I want to feel that big fucking dick right there, fuck me, Oh shit fuck me!"

She was near the point of tears she was so turned on, she heard his deep groans, his loud growls of pleasure, and the fast uneven breathing.

"Put your fingers inside yourself, come on baby, fuck it like your fucking me, fuck my cock,"

Her fingers shoved inside herself, as she moaned out loudly, her body hanging half off the chair as she plunged her fingers in and out of her soaked pussy faster, and faster. Liza could hear herself, hear the sound of her fingers working inside her, and she knew, he could hear it like she could.

"Fuck your so fucking tight honey!"

His words were growled out.

"Fuck me, Oh god fuck me, fill me up with your cock!"

"Fuck me baby, come on, fuck me! Show me how bad you wanna fucking cum,"

Liza screamed, as They both came undone, she could hear the raw, animalistic sound ripping from his throat and sending a shiver all the way down to her twitching pussy. Her body fell off the chair, She was panting, breathless, and had never felt as thoroughly fucked as she did right now laying there against the carpeted floor. Neither of them spoke, for a few moments. Just listened to each others deep pants, and gasps for air.

"Oh shit baby,"

His words were raspy, slightly hoarse sounding as he spoke.

"I gotta go,"

"Wait,"

Liza sat upright panting softly.

"What's your name?"

He was silent for a moment, not a single word escaping him, before he finally spoke to her once more.

"Rick,"

She smiled softly.

"Rick, I'm Liza,"

"Liza,"

She shivered softly hearing her name being said by that voice. Liza could hear the smile in his voice, one she was sure was breathtaking to see.

"Rick,"

"Hmm?"

"Will you call again?"

She bit her bottom lip as she asked him that. She couldn't believe one call and she was already wanting him to call again. He was silent for a moment.

"Only if I can hear you scream like that again baby,"

Liza laughed softly, nodding.

"Bye Rick,"

"Bye baby,"

Liza heard the dial tone on the other end as she slowly pushed up onto her feet. Her legs felt like jello, uneven, and shaky beneath her. The rest of the night, seemed to go by slower. Her thoughts on Rick, and when he'd call again. 

A soft sigh was the only sound Liza made as she walked across the parking lot and climbed inside her car. The drive Home was different from most nights, instead of thinking about work, errands she had to run, bills, they were about what had happened. The smooth, voice that sounded like Honey. Rick. She wondered if she'd ever seen him on the street. Around the Hospital, even in her apartment building.

What he looked like, how he felt, her hands gently grasped the steering wheel. Slender fingers digging into the wheel so tight they hurt. 

_Calm down Liza, it was One damn call. He's probably married._

Her eyes looked toward the windshield as she drove. One hand gently falling away from the steering wheel, and into her lap. Slowly moving upwards, fingers teasingly moving up her inner thigh, and toward the crotch of her jeans. She felt flushed, hot, just like before she'd left. 

_Tell me what you want Baby._

Rick's words rolled through her mind as she drove. So loud, and so clear, for a moment, she swore she heard his voice right there beside her ear. Her eyes remained focused on the road, as her fingers undid her jeans. Tugging down her zipper, and slipping inside her jeans and panties. She sucked in a sharp breath, feeling her fingers teasing against her clit. Her hips moving and rocking herself against her touch. A soft moan filled the car as she drove forward.

Her fingers started to move faster, teasing herself, her juices coating her fingers. But in her mind, it wasn't her fingers between her legs. It was Ricks. Long, slender fingers digging into her, teeth sinking into her neck, fingers grasping a fistful of her glossy locks. Hot bodies tangled together, sweat rolling down every hard, tight inch. Lips pressing together, his voice right in her ear. Telling her what to do, how to touch herself, how hard and how fast. Sending shivers down her spine, and demanding her to cum for him. Telling her how hard he was going to fuck her, and making her scream each and every time she came.

Her body jerked as she felt herself cumming, her release pouring and staining her fingers. Her thighs quivered, shaking softly, as her hand pulled free and returned to the wheel. Even if she never heard from him again, or met him, she had the fantasy to get herself off on. A dark little thought, when her fingers were buried deep inside her pussy. Something to bring herself over the edge. Instead of remembering her ex. Picturing their old memories every time she touched herself or got off. The rest of the drive didn't take too much longer as Liza pulled into the parking lot for the apartment building. Grabbing her keys, iPhone, and purse as she headed across the lot and into the elevator. Her eyes gazed up watching as the elevator dinged, moving floor to floor, before it finally stopped and she made her way down the hallway stopping outside their apartment.

Her keys jingled softly, unlocking the door, she heard the soft hum of the TV. Liza closed the door behind her locking it as she headed into the living room and saw Chris laying there on the couch asleep. She sat her purse down on the coffee table, her keys, and iPhone beside it as she headed into the other room and returned with a blanket. Covering her son up, before she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Liza sighed gently as she went about her nightly routine, showering, brushing her teeth, slipping on her pajama bottoms and a plain white tank top. Brushing her hair, and braiding it, slowly working each piece together before she climbed into bed, slipping beneath the covers. Her eyes stared toward the window watching the moon for a moment before she rifted off to sleep. It had been a long day, but for the first time since her divorce from Travis. Since she'd moved to Atlanta, Liza fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Moving On From The Past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liza and Rick talk for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> I'll be adding a few more chapter's to this! I'm not sure how many yet, but, I will be adding more to this.
> 
> I'll also be adding another story to my Travis and Liza Series. If you haven't read them yet [CLICK HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/series/331009)
> 
> Blood on Our Hands, and my other's will be updated soon!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The first ray's of sunlight slowly crept into her bedroom from the windows. Gently caressing over hidden curves beneath the blanket. Slowly, Liza stirred. Her eyes gently fluttering open, as she yawned stretching. It was instinct that called her hand to the spot beside her. Expecting to find him there, sleeping like she had for so many years. Only to realize he was still gone. It had taken a while to get used to waking up to an empty bed. To the empty spot beside her, where her Ex Husband should have been. The man she'd given a piece of her life to, the man she'd married, and given her heart. She knew, she had to let him go. 

She couldn't keep torturing herself with memories. Her hand gently ran through her soft hair, as she sat upright suddenly. Swinging one leg over the bed, and then the other as she stood up. Liza went about her routine on automatic, undress, shower, brush her teeth, dry her hair, brush her hair, and dress. Grabbing a simple blouse, and tight fitted black leggings. Her hair neatly braided, as she slipped on her shoes. She didn't have to be at the Hospital today, and she didn't have to be at Sensuous kiss until tonight. 

Slowly Liza made her way into the kitchen, finding Chris yawning and doing a final check over his homework. His eyes looked up at her, as he smiled.

"Morning Mom,"

"Morning,"

Her lips gently pressed to the top of his head, as she ran her fingers gently through his hair. Before she started to move around the kitchen. She heard Chris gently tapping his pencil on the table, while she started breakfast for the two of them. 

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

Chris was silent for a moment.

"Dad called yesterday,"

Liza hummed softly, as she walked over to the fridge and opened it grabbing out milk, eggs, and orange juice.

"What did he want?"

"Called to say Hi, asked how you were, how I was,"

He scoffed softly rolling his eyes.

"Like he even cares,"

"Chris!"

His eyes looked up at her suddenly.

"You know it's true Mom,"

Liza set the milk, eggs, and orange juice down on the kitchen counter as she sat down across from her son.

"You know he loves you,"

He rolled his eyes again, busying himself with his homework.

"Christopher look at me,"

Her tone was a bit firmer this time as his eyes gently pulled upwards meeting her own directly.

"Just because your father and got a divorce doesn't mean you and him can't be close. He loves you, and at least he's trying,"

"He replaced us Mom, he went out and got a new family,"

"He didn't replace us Chris, marriages end every day. Sometimes people meet new people, and they make a life with them. It doesn't mean they don't love their family, it's just a part of moving on. He did nothing wrong,"

Chris was silent for a moment, his arms folded over his chest, as she saw the slight pout on his face, 

"Why haven't you moved on then?"

Liza looked down at the floor for a moment, unsure of what to say honestly to her son's comment.

"If it's so natural, then why haven't you moved on Mom?"

"I still love your father, but I'm trying to move on. He did and, someday when I find the right man,"

Her tone was cold as she spoke.

"I'll move on,"

"I just miss seeing you happy Mom,"

Her hand gently caressed her son's cheek for a moment.

"I am happy Chris, Now come on, let's talk about something happier,"

While she cooked the two of them talked about how thing's had been going at school. Her job, and about the different nurses, and Doctors there. They chatted like before, happy, smiling, and laughing as she set breakfast on the table. She was happy to see her son this happy. To see he was happy here, and doing well. 

"Chris,"

He hummed softly, taking a bite of his eggs.

"I was thinking, I know the apartments okay, but, I was thinking we'd get a House in King County,"

She saw the happy smile on his face.

"We wouldn't be too far from Atlanta but, it'd be somewhere for us. Somewhere to start new what do you think?"

"We should do it Mom, totally!"

They laughed together, before they resumed their breakfast. She drove him to school while he sat in the passenger seat texting away with his girlfriend. The day seemed to pass faster than she'd expected, she'd cleaned, did a few errands, grocery shopped, and had a load of laundry in and washing when she went to pick Her son up. When they got home, she cooked dinner, and kissed Chris on the top of his head as she headed out the door. 

The drive to Sensuous kiss, seemed to go by slower, as she found herself once again thinking about Rick. That smooth honey like drawl that growled in her ear word's that made her wet. Made her ache, and burn to hear them again. She didn't know anything about him except his first name. But she liked the fantasy, the way he made her feel. The way he spoke to her when she was touching herself. Picturing his fingers in place of her own. His tongue. She shivered softly, just thinking about how it would feel.

To feel a stranger's hand, tongue, fingers, she shook her head softly. She had to stay focused, she couldn't lose herself. 

_It was one call. Calm down girl._

Her hands grasped the wheel tightly, as she turned into the parking garage and parked. Grabbing her purse, iPhone, and keys before she stepped out and closed the door behind her. Her steps were hurried, she knew this wasn't some cheesy horror movie, but every time she was in here, alone, she felt afraid. It didn't take her long to call the elevator and head upstairs. A soft sigh escaped her as she sat down, putting her purse beneath her desk, and turning her phone onto vibrate mode.

Liza reach out slowly slipping her headset on as she pushed the button to take the first call.

" _I've been waiting for you,_ "

The soft, sultry purr, purred into the phone, but it was Rick on the other end. Liza sighed softly, as she went through the motions, working the fantasy, and scrolling through her phone while she did. After the First few Hours, she'd had a few first timers calling the line for the first time. Sounding more nervous than she had the first time she'd actually taken a call. Tobin had called, and while she didn't feel the same thing she did hearing Rick, it was still nice to hear him. He'd spent the first half hour bitching about the new construction site he and his crew had been sent to work on. Some restoration project for a historical building Liza hadn't seen yet.

It sounded beautiful from what he'd told her. Kind of an old charm to it. With high ceilings, and large windows, cherry wood doors and hand etched woodwork. She couldn't help but smile, and comment how breathtaking the sight must have been live and in person. He laughed softly, telling her he doubted it even compared to her before they'd started into the fantasy once more. She sigh softly hanging up the line, as she sat back in her chair. Her eyes looking at the clock on her phone, her shift would be over soon. 

Silently Liza scolded herself for waiting for some guy to call. Acting so silly like some schoolgirl with a crush on someone she hadn't even met. But she had her fantasy. Her fantasy of the stranger with the perfect voice. The light flashed suddenly, as she reach pushing the button. 

" _I've been waiting for you,_ "

Her words were purred, but not the way she spoke to Rick. They sounded half hearted, and like she wasn't into them. She felt tired, and was ready to just go Home. That was when she heard that deep, low chuckle once more on the other end of the phone. Liza sat upright straight, and stiff, her heart thundering, as she waited to hear the voice. 

"Second time and already tired of me baby?"

That deep voice echoed through her mind as he spoke. She could hear the tease in his voice, but an edge of something else. Something she couldn't put her finger on. Liza could feel the smile on her face, as she leaned back once more.

"I didn't think you were going to call tonight, I could never get tired of _you,_ "

Her words were low, silk soft escaping her mouth in that teasing sultry tone. She heard him laugh suddenly, something that sent a shiver through her entire body. It was warm, but cold at the same time. Something that sounded icy, but held a charm to its self as well. She felt her heart thundering faster, and faster in her breast he wasn't even speaking and she was already feeling wetness between her legs.

"Been a busy night,"

She heard the deep sigh that suddenly escaped him, sounding like he was irritated and trying to get comfortable.

"Are you okay?"

Her tone was soft as she spoke. He was silent for a moment, saying nothing, she could his slow, steady breath, but he was dead silent on the other end of the phone. Before finally, he spoke again.

"Yeah, I'm fine baby,"

She shivered softly hearing his words. Never had she felt the way she did when she heard Rick's voice. 

"Sound's like you need to relax,"

Her words were soft, barely more than a gentle whisper into the mouthpiece on the headset as she spoke. He was silent for a moment, before she heard him hum.

"And how would you make me relax baby?"

She smirked softly, biting her bottom lip. She hummed softly, running her fingers teasingly slow up the tops of her legs. Slipping her hands between her thighs, her breath hitched softly, loud enough she _Knew_ he could heard.

"Tell me baby, tell me what you'd do,"

"I'd take my time with you,"

Her words were soft, purred out from between soft lips. 

"You would?"

She hummed softly running her hands along her inner thighs, raking her nails over the soft needing flesh there. Feeling the wetness seeping through her panties and into her pants. She was turned on and hadn't even said one word of the fantasy to him.

"I would. I'd slowly crawl across the floor toward you, until I was right there on the floor,"

She heard his breathing deepen suddenly, her hands moving higher, and higher, running over her hips. Moving like a lover's hand over her aching flesh. Liza's breath deepened as she listened to him.

"Oh baby, look at you,"

His words were so deep, barely loud enough for her to hear but she'd heard them.

"Shh, you just lean back and let me take care of you. I'd run my hands up, touching you, feeling you right there at my fingertips. I'd lean closer, taking my teeth and pulling down your zipper. Can you see it Rick?"

Her words were panted into the headset, as her hands cupped her breasts. Feeling the soft silk of her blouse beneath her fingers as she grasped into her flesh softly. She heard his breath deepening, a low groan rumbling within his throat. Oh god even his sounds turned her on.

"You fucking little tease, baby,"

His words were panted, as she heard his belt being undone. There was silence, before a loud growl of pleasure suddenly escaped from him on the other end.

"Don't stop baby, Don't stop, tell me,"

His words were panted in her ear, Liza reach down one hand grasping tightly to her breast. Tugging her nipple, like she envisioned Ricks teeth would. Her fingers opened her pants quickly, as she shoved her hand down inside, slipping her fingers beneath the soft silk of her panties. She moaned loudly, arching upwards against her teasing touch.

"I'd reach inside your pants, and take out your cock,"

She gasped loudly pushing one single finger inside herself.

"Oh fuck baby!"

His voice sounded deeper, as he spoke. Lower, and laced with the same burning need she felt coursing through her veins right now. 

"I'd take both hands, slowly stroking every, hard, throbbing inch of that cock. Gripping you, like you were inside my pussy. Before I leaned down, running my tongue over the tip,"

She heard him suck a sharp breath suddenly hearing her words.

"Slowly sucking that big dick of yours into my wet, warm, mouth. Can you feel it Rick?"

She heard his groans becoming deeper, lower, more animalistic with every passing second between them. Liza shoved another finger inside herself, moaning loudly as she did. Her hips rocked against her fingers, fucking herself like Rick would. Hard, deep, and fast. Not giving her a chance to adjust. 

"Baby,"

That one word was growled out on the other end of the phone. Liza felt herself dripping, her pussy clenching tighter around her fingers hungry for more. So, so much more. 

"Hmm? My tongue licking the underside of your cock, my mouth working up and down every single inch of you. Gripping you, hungry to taste that cum,"

Liza's words were low, panted and moaned as she felt the heat radiating off of herself. Her entire body was flushed, burning, aching to feel his hands on her in more than just her fantasy. Liza wanted to feel _Him_ every inch of him. To see the way his eyes would gaze at her, the look on his face as he pumped her full of his hot, sticky cum. Just the thought alone, had her panting. Dripping, and hungry to feel his cock buried inside her.

"Beg,"

His voice was low, deep, even deeper than before.

"Beg me baby,"

Liza cried out rocking her fingers inside herself, her legs spreading further, wider, as she felt herself so on the fucking edge of cumming she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Please,"

"Louder,"

"Please,"

Her voice was louder this time. 

"I don't think you deserve it baby,"

She whined softly, panting, moaning, feeling fire coursing through her veins. The wetness running down her fingers and staining her soft inner thighs, Her nipples stood erect and poking through her blouse, as her hand softly ran over the soft curve of her breast her every touch becoming rougher, harder, picturing Rick's hands in place of her own. The way he'd touch her, the way those hands would feel running over every curve on her body.

"Please, I _Need_ it Rick. I've been such a good girl, Please,"

The need was there, burning her words and lacing that sweet tone she was speaking to him in. She heard his breathing becoming harder, faster, groans and growls of pleasure rumbling in his throat and escaping his mouth. 

"Is that what you want baby? Hmm? Have you been a good enough girl to _Deserve_ my cum?"

"Yes, Please, give it to me, I've been wanting it all day. Laying around touching my pussy thinking about sucking your cock, and tasting your cum all day,"

He groaned louder than before as she spoke, she knew, what she was doing to him.

"I just couldn't stop slipping my fingers inside Rick. Thinking about your fingers inside my pussy, while I sucked you off. Picturing your fingers in my hair, forcing my mouth _All the way down,_ until I was gagging on that fucking cock. Oh shit!"

Her moans were getting louder, faster, her fingers fucking herself harder, faster, hearing his every sound of pleasure on the other end of the phone.

"Oh fuck baby, you have no idea what you're doing to me right now,"

Her pussy clenched around her fingers hearing those words.

"Cum for me Rick, please, just look down into my eyes, watch me working my mouth over every inch of that cock. Fucking give it to me! Fuck!"

She'd never spoken the way she did to him to anyone else. Not even anyone else that called her. She heard his breath quicken, his sounds becoming louder, lower in tone.

"That what you want baby? Hmm? Is that what you need,"

"Yes!"

She didn't even have to take a second to answer. Liza knew, what she wanted, what she needed to hear. She fucking ached to hear him cum. 

"Fuck, Okay, baby, Okay, you want it? Hmm? Then fucking take it!"

There was silence for a second, before she heard the loud growl of pleasure on the other end, her pussy clenching tight around her fingers as she felt the gush of her juices pouring out of her. Her fingers working, still and riding her orgasm. There was silence for a moment between them, deep pants, and shuddering breaths filling the gap of silence between them. Liza heard Rick hum on the other end. 

"Taste your fingers baby,"

"I've never,"

"Do it,"

His tone was deep, demanding, her fingers slowly pulled from inside herself. Pushing within her mouth, tasting herself for the first time. Her mouth moving, and licking her fingers, her cum, like she'd described to him in the fantasy. Loud enough for him to hear.

"Good girl,"

Silence fell over them once more, before he spoke again.

"I'll call you soon baby,"

"Rick, wait, you can't,"

There was silence.

"Why not?"

The tone of his voice sent a shiver through her. It was cold, emotionless, and unlike the way he had just spoken to her mere seconds before.

"I won't be here. I only work here two days a week, so, if you want to talk to me, you'll have to wait until next week,"

She felt nervous telling him that. Why had she just told a total stranger how many days she worked here? He was silent for a moment, before she heard him gently chuckling once more on the other end.

"Okay, baby, Oh, I've got plans for you next time,"

Liza felt herself throb between the legs suddenly hearing those words.

"I can't wait. Bye Rick, hope you feel more relaxed,"

She giggled softly teasing him.

"Oh, I do baby, Bye,"

There was silence on the other end as she disconnected the line and took off her headset. Her shift was over for the week, but she knew she was going to be spending the week thinking about what he had planned for the next time they talked. Slowly Liza grabbed her things, closing her pants, as she made her way to the elevator, her eyes stared up watching as it finally stopped in the parking garage. Her steps were fast hurrying toward her car as she climbed inside and drove off. The entire drive, she couldn't seem to stop smiling. Thinking about Rick, their fantasy, the way he sounded as he came. Liza felt tired, but, in the best way.

Her car turned parking. Her keys jingled softly as she unlocked the door, and stepped inside locking it behind herself. Chris wasn't on the couch tonight, he was fast asleep in his bedroom. She tossed her purse on the coffee table, with her car keys and phone. Before she stripped off her clothes, tossing them into the hamper. Liza showered in silence, picturing what it would feel like to feel Rick slip in behind her. Lips roaming over her soft flesh, hands gently slipping down between her thighs. She toweled off, brushing her teeth, and slipping into pajamas once more as she climbed under the blanket. 

Her hand slipping beneath the cover and between her legs, for the second time tonight. Hearing Ricks words, his groans, and picturing them right there in her ear as she shuddered in pleasure cumming. Her teeth bit roughly into her bottom lip suppressing the loud moan, feeling her release ripping through her body. The warmth of juices gushing against her hand, and staining her soft thighs. She hummed softly, pulling her free, tasting herself once more, before finally, she turned over and went to sleep.


	3. Unlike Any Other Guy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liza and Maggie talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter guys thats next chapter.
> 
> ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry updates for this have been slow. These chapters are usually my longest of all my fics and take a while.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Everything seemed to move slower somehow. Monday, finally had come. The day had went by without a single event, she made breakfast, did laundry, took Chris to school, picked him, ran errands. Like she always did. But she couldn't stop herself from thinking about what was waiting for her at the end of the week. Her surprise. Her hands grasped tightly to the steering wheel, as a sharp sigh escaped her. Fingers gently strumming on the steering wheel, moving inch by inch in the traffic jam lining the highway. 

_I'm gonna be late. Shit!_

Half an hour later, she'd made it to pull off the highway and head for the Hospital. A gentle sigh was the only sound Liza made as she pulled into the parking lot and parked her car. Grabbing her keys, purse, and phone before she was out and hurrying inside. Her steps were hurried rushing through the entrance as she ran for the elevator seeing the doors closing.

"Wait!"

A hand moved outwards holding the door for her, as Liza stepped inside breathing a sigh of relief for a moment. Her eyes glanced beside her as she saw, Dr. Edwards standing there beside her. Smiling gently as his fingers clutched the chart within his hand.

"Thanks,"

"No problem Liza,"

There was a small gap of silence between them as the elevator dinged moving higher.

"You Okay Liza you look a little, frazzled today,"

His tone was soft as he spoke, sounding genuinely curious as to what was bothering her. Liza ran a hand over her ponytail smoothing away any stray hairs before she met his gaze directly. 

"Just my ex Husband, he's been on my mind a lot the past few weeks,"

It was partially true, the truth was she couldn't stop thinking about Rick, about getting the House for her and Chris, making a life here for the two of them. He nodded softly.

"It's that way sometimes. Sometimes you just need to move on,"

"I'm trying,"

She shook her head softly, lifting her eyes toward the floors as the elevator dinged once more filling the gap of silence between them.

"I kind of meant more, seeing someone else Liza,"

Her eyes dropped from the floors meeting his own directly. His hand gently reach out, grasping her shoulder.

"Sometimes starting something with someone new is the best way of moving forward. Forgetting the past,"

There was something about the way he was leering at her, that made her feel nervous. Liza stepped back softly.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks,"

"If you're free this weekend, I'd be happy to take you out to dinner or drinks,"

Her eyes glared at him, for a moment before she forced a smile.

"I'll think about it, okay? I'm still reeling from the divorce , and I think it'll be a while before I try dating again. But thank you,"

The elevator dinged as Liza hurried through the parting doors hurrying down the hallway and toward the nurses station. 

_What the hell was that?_

She shook her head softly as she rounded the corner and saw Maggie leaned half over the desk lips pressed tightly against a dark haired males. 

"Did I, uh, come at a bad time Maggie?"

Her tone was teasing and playful, as she spoke. She remembered how it was to be like that. Head over heels, the quick little displays of affection in public. Walking down the street holding hands, sharing a romantic gaze from across a candlelit dinner. Maggie gasped softly, smiling as she pulled away and hurried around the nurses station grasping the dark haired males hand within her own.

"No, it's perfect timing. Liza, this is Glenn. Glenn this is Liza,"

Glenn smiled brightly extending his hand toward her as Liza shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Glenn,"

"Nice to meet you too,"

He smiled softly once more, before their handshake had ended, Liza busied herself moving behind he nurses station as she sat her purse down and turned her phone on vibrate while Glenn and Maggie shared a few kisses goodbye.

"Pick you after work?"

His eyebrows wiggled suggestively before they laughed together softly.

"I'll be waiting handsome,"

They shared another quick kiss before Glenn left, Maggie eased around the Nurses station with a little sigh of happiness escaping her mouth as she sat down beside Liza. Her eyes holding that dreamy happiness behind them, as Liza laughed softly beside her.

"You got it bad Maggie,"

She nodded softly.

"I do Liza, I just oh my god! I've never been with a guy like Glenn before,"

Liza could see the joy in the ear to ear grin on Maggies face as she talked about him. Something she remembered seeing in herself in the beginning with Travis. Maggie told her all about their date they had planned, every single detail of the restaurant it almost felt like Liza had been there herself.

"He's such a great guy Liza. I've never been happier,"

Liza smiled softly as she hugged her friend. 

"I'm happy for you Maggie," 

Maggie hugged her tightly, before their hug broke. Silence settled between them for a moment, before Maggie spoke once more. 

"So, how have things been?" 

Her teeth bit her bottom lip gazing at her. Her eyes filled with a mischievousness behind them as she looked at her. Liza leaned forward glancing around to make sure they were alone.

"It's been pretty good,"

Maggie rolled her eyes softly.

"Just pretty good? Come on Liza details, details,"

Liza laughed softly before she started to tell Maggie everything. About Abraham, and his voyeurism fantasies. Maggie giggled softly, shaking her head hearing every detail of the fantasies they shared. Of the unknown stranger watching and cumming to the sight. With the chance,they'd ask to join them. She told her about Tobin, and Spencer, as the two of them laughed and giggled hushing suddenly every time another nurse or one of the doctors passed the nurses station. 

"Not changing the subject, but Dr Edwards asked me out,"

Maggie scrunched her nose up shaking her head.

"There's something off about that guy to me, he's a damn good doctor, but, seems like the pushy type to me,"

Liza nodded silently.

"He said the best way to get over my ex Husband, is by dating said he'd take me out for dinner or drinks,"

Maggie shook her head.

"What did you say?"

"I told him I needed time, that I'd think about it, but, that I was still reeling from my divorce,"

There was a moment of silence between them before Maggie finally spoke again.

"So is there, anyone else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like someone that just really knows what he's talking about. When I used to work there, I had this guy, used to call me three times a week after eleven. Miles,"

Maggie's lips curved upwards into a huge grin beaming brightly at the memory.

"He always had the kinkiest fantasies, and his voice, oh my god!"

Maggie seemed to swoon as she spoke.

"Man had a mind like an erotic book. I swear, he always painted these fantasies of exotic locations, a quickie on the elevator of the Eiffel tower. Making love over looking Gianicolo hill, he just has this way about him,"

Liza could see the blush tinting Maggie's cheeks as she talked about Miles. Reminiscing on their past memories, and fantasies together. 

"He sounds like an amazing guy Maggie. Did you guys ever? Like, in person?"

Maggie nodded softly. 

"After a few months of talking, we met up a couple of times. I never felt so strange and yet, so comfortable,"

Lizas brow furrowed for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, it was the first time we'd actually met, but, after all those conversations, getting to know each other sharing hopes, dreams, talking. It was the first time we met, but, it felt like we were two old friends seeing each other for the first time in years. Does that make sense?

"It does Maggie,"

Silence settled over them once more, as Maggie handed a nurse, her chat for the evening and Liza busied herself for a few moments talking to a new nurse about where everything was. Before they were alone again.

"He sounds like a pretty amazing guy Maggie. What happened you guy's didn't you know, move in, get married, the whole thing,"

Maggie was silent for a few moments, lacing her fingers together in front of herself a few times nervously. Her smile gone, and just the glimmer of tears welling behind her hazel green eyes as she looked down at the floor.

"He passed away,"

The smile faded from Liza's face as she placed a gentle hand on Maggies shoulder. Giving a reassuring squeeze before she pulled away gently.

"I'm so sorry Maggie,"

"It's okay,"

Her hand wiped her eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling and focus on their happier memories. 

"It's been a while since I've even talked about Miles,"

Maggies voice sounded like a gentle on the wind as she spoke. 

"He sounds like he was a wonderful man Maggie,"

A Soft smile rested on the corner of Maggies lips as she looked at Liza.

"He was, Glenn reminds me a lot of him, he's thoughtful, and kind, and caring, everything I've ever wanted in a guy. Like a dream come true,"

Her hand wiped at her eyes once more before she sucked in a sharp breath of air suddenly. Liza was silent for a moment as she leaned looking around to make sure everyone else was busy before she spoke again.

"There's this guy, he's only called twice but, I can't stop thinking about him,"

Maggies mouth hung open suddenly looking at her.

"I knew you were holding out on me!"

Her words escaped her in a girlish squeal of delight as she spoke.

"So what's he like?"

Liza bit her bottom lips smiling a bit.

"He's, different from every other guy I've ever talked to, even my ex Husband. He's got a voice like silk, so smooth, and rich, this drawl like honey that just,"

Liza paused for a moment, feeling the heat in her cheeks as she thought about Rick. That honey sweet drawl purring those words in her ear. Hearing him as he came, the deepness of his breath filling her ears. Telling her he was close. Liza shook her head for a moment, trying to regain herself before she spoke again.

"He's unlike any guy I've ever met,"

Maggie fanned herself softly in a teasing manner.

"Sounds like a hell of a guy Liza, what's his name?"

"Rick,"

Liza couldn't control the wide ear to ear grin that spread on her face saying his name out loud for the first time since they'd last talked. 

"He told me he'd call back next time I'm there. He said, he had a surprise for me,"

The two of them shared a giggle together before they focused on their work. The rest of her shift at the Hospital seemed to fly by quicker than expected. Patients came and went, Nurses made their rounds, a few of the doctors stopped by the nurses station and chatted with them for a few moments before they resumed their rounds. It wasn't until the end of her shift, Liza breathed a sigh of relief, grabbing her purse from under the nurses station. Maggie grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair, slipping it on.

"I'll walk with you,"

"Thanks Maggie,"

They walked, chatting about how their day had been, about the Hospital. Maggie occasionally teases her about her mystery man, and telling a risqué joke here and there. Before they stepped onto the elevator. The elevator dinged as the doors parted and Liza and Maggie stepped inside. Dinging along the way as it began its descent from floor to floor. They'd made half the descent when the elevator stopped suddenly. Dinging as the doors slid open, and Dr Edwards stepped in taking his place beside Liza. 

"Have a good shift Liza?"

His eyes lifted, watching as each floor lit up, and slowly faded as they elevator continued the slow descent toward the main floor.

"I did, what about you?"

He shrugged softly.

"Not bad, can't complain honestly,"

There was a pause of silence for a moment.

"Did you think about my offer anymore Liza?"

Maggie sighed sharply loud enough, it called his attention to her.

"I did and, like I said I need time,"

"It's just a few drinks Liza, it's not a big deal,"

"Then why does it seem like it is to you?"

Maggies voice sounded harsher than Liza had ever heard before as she spoke. His eyes looked at Maggie for a moment, seeming to forget about Liza for the time being.

"This isn't your concern Miss Greene,"

"Yes, it is,"

"I hardly think asking Miss Ortiz out for a drink is something for you to be concerned with,"

"She's a friend of mine, and she said she needs time. You need to respect that, and excuse my language here, but fuck off,"

Dr Edwards eyes widened for a moment before anger seemed to slowly form on his face.

"There's no call for such language Miss Greene,"

"Yes there is, unless you'd like to see what the chief of staff has to say about the matter?"

A scowl formed on his face suddenly before the doctor got off on the next floor with a huff. The doors slid closed as Liza turned her attention to Maggie.

"Maggie I-I don't know what to say. Thank you,"

"Don't thank me, that creep still has his job,"

"Still, you burned him pretty good,"

The two women shared a giggle as the elevator dinged and they stepped off into the main lobby. Glenn was slumped down sleeping in one of the chairs in the lobby as Maggie walked toward him waking him with a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow Liza,"

"See you tomorrow Maggie,"

The two waved and went their separate ways as Liza unlocked her car and slid inside. The soft hum of the engine firing to life filled the silence of the car as she backed up and started the drive Home.


	4. For Us Both.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liza and Travis talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said smut was happening this chapter but I promise next chapter it's coming!
> 
> I'll be updating my other fics soon!
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The next few days had by smoothly with no incidents. No Dr Edwards, and no thoughts of her ex Husband. A soft sigh escaped Lizas mouth, as she tapped her pen on a pile of patient paperwork. Listening to the sounds of nurses coming and going, Doctors chatting together as they hopped on the elevator. It was peaceful tonight, her phone gently vibrated on the desk. Once, and then a second time. Liza leaned forward, looking around a bit before she unlocked the screen on her phone seeing the two text messages.

Her fingers pushed to open them, when she saw the messages waiting for her.

_Liza, we need to talk._

_Call me the first chance you get-Travis._

A sharp sigh was the only sound she made as she typed her reply slowly. Glancing up every now and then.

_Is everything alright Travis?_

Her hands held onto her phone, as she waited for his reply. It felt like years since they'd spoken, but, it had only been a few weeks since she'd moved away. What would Madison think of him texting his ex wife at midnight? Was she even awake? Her phone vibrated after a few moments with another text. 

_I'm fine, I just wanted to talk to you._

Liza leaned back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other.

_Okay, talk. Tell me whats on your mind :)_

This felt so different, it wasn't like them at all but, they were ex's now. Texts to pick something up at the store had ended with their marriage. Her eyes lifted greeting another nurse as she handed her, the chart she'd been assigned for the night. When she felt her phone vibrate once more.

_You, I've been thinking about you a lot the past few days and,_

His message stopped suddenly. Her fingers typed another text quickly sending it to him.

_Travis, is Madison there with you? You shouldn't say thing's like that in front of her,_

Another text came back quickly.

_No. I'm at the House alone. Just trying to relax, it's been a hell of a day._

_What happened?_

It took him a few moments to answer before her phone gently vibrated in her hand.

_Which part? My student who didn't bother to do the assigned work he had a week and a half to complete. Or Madison feels like we're taking too long to get married?_

A sharp sigh escaped Lizas mouth for a moment, as she typed her reply.

_Travis, don't let it bother you. Just relax, have a drink, lay down for a while. Just destress, relax! :p_

_I'm having my third drink, and I am laying down right now. I wish you were here._

Liza took a sip of her coffee when the phone vibrated. Her eyes reading the text, as she nearly choked on her coffee.

_Liza, if this sounds forward you don't have to answer, but, I am rather curious. What are you wearing?_

Her eyes stared at the screen of her phone for a few moments. Reading the words once, twice, and then a third time. How the hell was she even supposed to answer that? Before their divorce, when they were dating, every single moment before right now she would have know the quick little quip she would have answered with. Liza sucked in a breath of air before she sent her reply.

_Just nursing scrubs silly what do you think. I'm at work!_

It was light hearted, but nothing too far. It was just answering a question right? Her phone vibrated once more.

_I would have expected something more, revealing. Tsk, Tsk Liza,_

Her eyes rolled playfully as she typed her answer.

_Oh, what should I have said, I'm wearing nursing scrubs, but just right under them, I'm completely bare. Ready, to be spread open and fucked._

Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Why the fuck had she sent that? There was no answer for a moment, just silence as she busied herself with work. Feeling the heat in her face from her text message. He was her ex Husband, talking to him like that was done and over. But he was _Her_ ex Husband, the father of their son. A little harmless flirting, wasn't bad right? Right. No one would ever know anyway. Her phone vibrated suddenly, with an answer as she sighed softly. Liza hesitated for a moment, pulling her hand back as she reach for the phone. But she had to know what he'd said. 

_Something like that, just in more detail. Someones feeling excited tonight, aren't they?_

She could practically see the smile on his face, sending her that. Slowly, her fingertips moved over the screen before she pushed send. 

_Someone's at work right now. :) Just relax Travis, try and get some rest, okay?_

Somewhere inside herself, Liza still loved him. It wasn't like before, but he still held a special place in her heart. In her life, and in Chris's life. But they had to move on from each other. They had to focus on new relationships and starting over. The soft buzz of her phone called her attention from her thoughts.

_I'll call you later._

She didn't answer. Just put her phone inside her purse underneath the nurses station. A Sharp sigh escaped her mouth suddenly, as she ran her hands through her ponytail. She'd just go right to bed. Just fall asleep and try and forget the day. But somehow, she doubted it would be that easy for her. The hours clicked by quicker than she'd expected. The nurses, and doctors becoming less, and less on the floor the later it got. Maggie had passed through a few times, stopping to chat with her, and share a laugh before she was off making her rounds again.

She had two days to go until she was off for the weekend and finally, knew what Rick had in mind for her. She'd been driving herself crazy picturing what fantasy he'd come up. What he'd say, what he'd want to hear. But that was two days from now, two more days of imagination filling the blanks in. Two more days of touching herself beneath her covers hearing his low growls echoing within her mind. Liza sighed softly, watching the clock. Waiting for her shift to be over, so she could go home and rest. She wasn't going to talk to Travis. She couldn't. It wasn't right, not for them, not to Madison, and not for their friendship as ex's. 

Their relationship was strained enough after all the fights, the separation, his new relationship with someone he worked with. The move, everything just strained what little friendship they still had but, they'd made it work. It wasn't just about them, their son deserved to see his parents smiling when they were around each other. Speaking calmly toward one another, not the bitterness that had been there during those last few months. Her hands rubbed together, as she sat there lost in her thoughts. She couldn't, even if there was a _small_ part of her that wanted it. 

The last few Hours seemed to hang on longer than her entire shift had. It felt like time was moving slower than usual for some reason. Somehow, it always felt that way when she watched time move. Every second felt like an hour, like she'd never get out of here. Her watch beeped suddenly, as a sigh escaped her mouth suddenly. Her hand grabbed her phone tossing it into her purse, as she stood up suddenly. Liza's steps were hurried toward the elevator, slowly, she reach out pushing the call button. 

"Liza wait up,"

She turned around seeing Maggie hurrying toward her down the hall, pulling her jacket on as she ran toward her.

"Didn't want to have to wait for the next one,"

Liza nodded softly, before she looked away watching the lights as the elevator moved from floor to floor. Moving toward them. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Just stood there in silence, listening to the ding, of each floor.

"Liza, are you okay?"

Liza broke her glance on the elevator looking at Maggie.

"I'm fine my minds just busy Maggie,"

Maggie wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Ah, thinking about Rick are we?"

Liza laughed softly, shaking her head.

"I wish. Actually, I was thinking about my ex Husband,"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, its-its okay. He, uh, he text me earlier and said some random thing's and,"

The elevator dinged as they stepped on standing beside each other as Liza pushed the button for the lobby.

"Random thing's?"

Maggie sounded confused as she spoke. Unsure of what she'd meant by her choice of words. Liza was silent for a moment, unsure if she wanted to share something so, personal with her friend. But she told Maggie everything, they were friends, she could tell her about this. Slowly Liza sucked in a breath of air before she finally spoke.

"He text me a few hours ago. Said he stressed out, that he had a stressful day at work. The usual stuff, you know?"

Maggie nodded softly, listening to her.

"So we're talking back and forth, I asked him what happened, he told me he had a problem with a student of his. Everything was going along smoothly between us and suddenly, he sends me a text asking me what am I wearing?"

Maggie stifled a giggle, holding her bottom lip between her teeth. Liza sighed softly adjusting her purse strap on her shoulder before she spoke again.

"I answered him and then, he sent me this text and, it got away from me, he said he'll call me later when I'm at home,"

The elevator dinged as it moved down each floor. Bringing them closer, and closer toward the lobby.

"Are you gonna talk to him?"

Liza shook her head softly.

"I don't think I should Maggie. Travis, is my ex not someone I'm currently seeing and, he's engaged to someone. I already feel guilty about the texts I sent him,"

Maggie rested a gentle hand on her arm.

"Liza, hey, you have nothing to feel guilty about. It was just some texts. He's your ex, it wouldn't be natural for there to not be some lingering feelings. Don't feel like that,"

"I do, though, I feel like I fucked up,"

Maggie rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'm sure you didn't fuck up Liza.You are both adults, and I'm sure you two will figure out what to do you know?"

Liza sighed softly, shaking her head.

"But see, thats the problem Maggie. I don't trust myself with him. We have all these memories and, when I talk to him or see him, I just get all these memories coming at once and,"

The elevator dinged suddenly stopping as the doors parted. Liza stepped off beside Maggie as they walked talking a bit more.

"So just be firm Liza, tell him nothings happening. Don't let him get a word in,"

"I-Okay, it's worth a try at least," 

Glenn smiled softly as Maggie walked across the lobby taking his hand and waving bye to Liza as she headed for the parking lot. A sigh was the only sound she could even muster as she slipped in behind the wheel and started her car backing out of the parking space and heading for Home. She couldn't do this. It was too weird. Something she knew, she shouldn't have even thought about doing. The drive seemed to feel longer, like time was moving slower until she finally parked her car in the spot in the parking lot and tossed her keys into her purse. Liza hurried into the building, and toward her apartment. Her keys jingled softly, as she unlocked the door and eased it open and closed behind herself locking it.

Chris stirred on the couch for a moment, looking at her.

"I'm home Chris, go to bed,"

Liza leaned over the couch, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead as Chris yawned and headed for his bedroom. Her hand grabbed the remote, turning the TV off before she headed into her bedroom. A sigh escaped her as she stripped off her clothes, tossing them into the hamper and slipped into the shower. Washing her hair, her body, and trying to keep her mind busy and off other matters. Liza turned off the shower, brushing her teeth, before she toweled off and slipped into her nightshirt, Feeling the soft silk brushing against her thighs as she climbed into bed.

Liza gasped softly, hearing the sound of her phone ringing. Filling her bedroom with the gentle hum as it rang. The back of her hand rubbed at her eyes, as she felt along the nightstand beside the bed feeling for it before she answered.

"Hello?"

She sounded tired, barely even awake. Like she could have drifted off to sleep at any moment if given enough silence.

"There you are, I didn't think you'd answer,"

Liza hummed softly into the phone hearing Travis's voice on the other end.

"I was sleeping,"

"Sleeping?"

"I came in from the Hospital, took a shower, and climbed into bed. I Was laying here awake and then, here we are,"

He was silent for a moment, sounding like he was getting comfortable on the other end of the phone. A gentle sigh filling his mouth, for a moment before he spoke again.

"Liza, are you okay?"

She hummed softly, half awake and half asleep.

"I'm fine Travis, I promise,"

Her voice sounded so tired, so low, barely more than a soft whisper filling her mouth as she spoke. Travis was silent for a moment on the other end of the phone. Listening to her, the gentle softness of her breath. Soft hums gently escaping her.

"Liza,"

"Hmm?"

There was silence for a moment on the other end of the phone.

"Tell me what you have on right now,"

Liza yawned softly, trying to wake up more hearing Travis's words on the other end of the phone caused her eyes to snap open suddenly.

"Travis, we can't do this,"

"Oh come on, just telling me that much isn't wrong,"

She sighed softly, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm wearing one of those silk nightshirts that comes to the top of my thighs,"

"What color?"

"White,"

There was silence for a moment before he spoke again.

"And underneath?"

"Travis!"

Liza sighed softly, hearing him laughing on the other end. Something she missed hearing sometimes, that happy chuckle when they spoke. When they talked about something throughout their days, happier times before all this had happened to them. To their family. It was harder in the beginning. Getting used to making dinner for two and not three. Truth be told, Liza always had fixed another plate just to turn around to the empty seat at the table and ended up throwing it out. Sleeping alone, was the worst of everything. Her entire single life, she was used to it, to stretching out, and having the bed to herself. But after Travis, it was hard to get used to it all over again.

But like the move, it was a part of moving on. It was something she had to do. Not just for her, but for all of them. There was silence between them for a few minutes before she heard the deep, low, sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Come on Liza, we were married for how long? I've seen every pair of panties you own. Just tell me which,"

Liza bit her bottom lip softly, rubbing her legs together beneath the blanket.

"I got new ones, I kind of, went a little crazy a few weeks ago and redid my whole second drawer,"

"Oh, you did huh?"

She could hear the smile in his voice.

"What kinds?"

"Travis, I don't think that's something ex's talk about do you?"

"No. I don't but, we aren't them,"

"What would Madison say hmm?"

He was silent for a moment.

"She's asleep,"

"If she wakes up? How do you plan on explaining to her hmm?"

He was silent for a moment. Liza turned over on her side, staring off toward the window, listening to him. 

"Go to sleep Travis, everything will be better in the morning,"

"I miss you Liza,"

His words were barely more than a deep whisper as he spoke. She knew he did, she missed him too.

"I know, I miss you too Travis. But right now, you need some rest,"

He sighed for a moment, before they said their final few words and hung up. It was harder for her than she'd expected, but it was something they both needed. Liza sighed softly, closing her eyes as she drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
